fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Taco Mia!
Papa's Taco Mia! is the fourth game from the Papa Louie series. Intro One day in Tastyville, Papa Louie opens his new taco shop and organizes the Taco Eating Contest. Mitch or Maggie, the two playable characters, want to work in the shop. They don't know that his/her rivals are James, the football fan, and Kingsley, the comedian. The contest starts and the townspeople must eat as many tacos as they can. In the later afternoon hours, James gets a stomach ache while eating a taco and leaves. Meanwhile, Kingsley and Mitch/Maggie continue the contest. In the evening, when Kingsley, the comedy star, tries to eat his next taco, he says, "I can't eat anymore tacos!" In the end, Mitch/Maggie wins the contest. From today, they are allowed to work in the taco shop. Game Instructions In this game you must learn how to make tacos. You won a taco-eating contest which made you manager of Papa's Taco Mia!. Unlock all sorts of ingredients and upgrade your shop for style and speed. Try to please those picky Closers, and mystify Jojo the Food Critic with your wild taco making skills! You can also earn up to 60 Badges while running Papa's Taco Mia!, unlocked for a variety of achievements including using certain toppings, getting high scores in each station, serving certain customers, and more! Customer Chart Rank #Taylor (LAST GAME : 3) #Tohru (LAST GAME : 28) #Wally (LAST GAME : 1) #Rita (re-entry) (the re-entry is because Rita was a playable character, but not a customer in the last game, Burgeria) #Franco (LAST GAME : 26) #Sue (LAST GAME : 24) #Vicky (LAST GAME : 40) #Greg (LAST GAME : 35) #Bruna Romano (LAST GAME : 39) #Timm (LAST GAME : 38) #Lisa (LAST GAME : 17) #Zoe (NEW) #Big Pauly (LAST GAME : 7) #Peggy (LAST GAME : 16) #Nick (NEW) #Kingsley (LAST GAME : 10) #Georgito (NEW) #Cletus (LAST GAME : 21) #Mindy (LAST GAME : 31) #Sarge Fan! (LAST GAME : 37) #Olga (LAST GAME : 41) #Hugo (LAST GAME : 27) #Edna (LAST GAME : 33) #Matt Neff (LAST GAME : 19) #Cecilia (LAST GAME : 36) #Edoardo Romano (LAST GAME : 42) #Mary (LAST GAME : 34) #Gino Romano (LAST GAME : 32) #Kayla (LAST GAME : 23) #Maggie (LAST GAME : 29)/MITCH (LAST GAME : 11) #Carlo Romano (LAST GAME : 14) #Penny (LAST GAME : 2) #Chuck (LAST GAME : 4) #Sasha (LAST GAME : 18) #Delivery Boy Roy (LAST GAME : 43) #Marty (re-entry,for original/LAST GAME : 44, for MochiGames Papa Louie version) #Tony Solary (LAST GAME : 12) #Doan (LAST GAME : 15) #Clover (LAST GAME : 20) #Alberto (LAST GAME : 8) #Mandi Solary (LAST GAME : 9) #Connor (LAST GAME : 25) #Clair (LAST GAME : 13) #Cooper (LAST GAME : 22) #Prudence (LAST GAME : 5) #James (LAST GAME : 30) #Robby (re-entry) #Akari (LAST GAME : 6) #Allan (re-entry) #Quinn (NEW) #Rico (NEW) #Xandra (NEW) #JoJo (NEW) #Papa Louie (LAST GAME : 44) Chart Rank Difficulties : No. 1-12 : Easy No. 13-24 : Medium No. 25-36 : Hard No. 37-46, Closers and Papa Louie : Challenging The Customers The first appearance of: *Nick *Georgito *Quinn *Jojo *Xandra *Rico *Zoe *Pickle (prudence's dog) thumb|right|300px|The game trailer Others imagesCAUWY54F.jpg imagesCAI7NZOE.jpg imagesCA4836YI.jpg imagesCA9B2Y57.jpg imagesCA59QJHX.jpg imagesCAA51Z89.jpg imagesCAZJYO3P.jpg imagesCARXL9UF.jpg imagesCAQYRGO6.jpg imagesCAO4WJ0Z.jpg imagesCAE6E2WJ.jpg imagesCAE3D9ID.jpg imagesCAB3TA8V.jpg imagesCA68CQK3.jpg imagesCA29KNHH.jpg imagesCA5I6650.jpg imagesCA1XRFAH.jpg imagesCAN5IFVI.jpg imagesCADI3JZJ.jpg imagesCAQDAJFG.jpg Maggie Wins!.png Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Games Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Category templates